The Return
by ErinAbernathy
Summary: POST MOCKINGJAY- It's 3 years since the rebellion and Effie hasnt heard a word from Haymitch. And she's unsure whether she wants to. He left her in the Capitol, but can she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1- The First Letter

**This idea came to me earlier today so I decided to write it down and see where it went :) enjoy!**

* * *

Effie turned the yellow envelope over and over in her hands, attempting to conclude whether she had the desire to open it.  
The postage mark indicated the letter had came from 12. There was no return adress on the envelope, but she had no trouble deciding who this letter was from. Of the three people she had formed a close bond with in 12 over her years as escort for the district, two of them regularly spoke to her over the telephone. That left one person. One man she was unsure she wanted to hear from. Yet somehow she desperately missed his company. Nothing had ever happened between them. They merely supported eachother when their tributes were killed in the Games. He'd held her as she cried on occasion, but that was the closest they ever got to any sort of affection between them.  
Effie reached for her letter knife on top of the mantlepiece and carefully sliced the top of the envelope open in a smooth line. Her fingers carefully grasped the edge of the paper inside and pulled it out.  
Her eyes skimmed over the top of the letter, where she found the adress, confirming her suspicions about the sender.  
" Mr. H. Abernathy  
50 Victors' Village  
District 12"  
Effie pondered for a moment as to why his house number was '50'. Then she realised that house numbers are assigned in the Victors' Village dependent on which Games the inhabitant had won. Haymitch, of course, had won the 50th.  
She looked further down the page and found Haymitch's messy, drunken scrawl. She began to read:

"Effie,  
Three years, huh? Seems longer than that. I thought it was about time I wrote to you to check up on how you're doing. Nothing much has changed in 12. Katniss is pregnant. No doubt she told you. Peeta's thrilled. I'm not. I dont know how I'll cope with a screaming baby in the house next door. Well, the kid will have to compete with my geese for noise. That's right, I'm raising geese. Are you proud of me, Eff? You always told me to do something with my time other than spend it with a bottle. So here I am. I know it's not much, but it keeps me busy.  
I dont know whether I should be expecting a reply. But, you know. Feel free to write back, if you want. I'm still in the same place, but I wrote my adress at the top just incase you forgot. It's been such a long time. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I'm thinking of you.  
- H  
P.s. I'm still trying to forgive myself."

Effie read the letter twice more before setting it down on the table. From the sounds of things, Haymitch was making an effort to do something with his existence. Granted, Effie was proud. But she couldnt shake her mild resentment for him that she's harboured over the past 3 years. Since he left her in that hospital.  
She shook the memory from her mind and got back to the task at hand. Should she write back? Return his good wishes? She had learned from a young age that ignorance was improper, so she ought to reply. However, the man she would be replying to was an ignorant one. Perhaps they cancelled eachother out. Her ignoring his out-of-the-blue contact would be beneficial to both her sanity and mental wellbeing.  
And yet...  
She hurried upstairs to her study, where she selected a sheet of her pre-headed paper and a pink pen.  
She set them down on the coffee table in her living room before heading into the kitchen to make herself some lemon tea.  
As she filled the kettle, thoughts of what she would write filled her head. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but not all of it would transfer well over a letter. She decided she would keep her reply simple. Let him know she was working with children injured in the war. Tell him she was proud of how he'd found something to do with his time.  
She had the structure of the letter planned out in her head as she settled back onto the sofa, tea in hand.  
The pen dangled between her fingers as she figured out where to start. Then, she brought the pen down on the paper and began to write.

"Dear Haymitch..."

* * *

**That wasnt a very long chapter. I just wanted to get the idea down before J forgot! Anyway, I hipe you enjoyed it and please review, it helps me a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Formalities

**Because chapter 1 wasn't very long, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"Alright, I'm coming!"

Haymitch yelled out of his open bedroom window, wrestling with the tangled shirt he was trying to put on. A quick glance at his bedside clock told him it was shortly before 11am. The knocking persisted despite Haymitch's acknowledgement that he'd heard the door. He stumbled across his bedroom, knocking down several empty liquor bottles in the process. Swearing loudly, he made his way down the stairs.

"I heard you the first fifteen damn times!" Haymitch shouted as he ripped open the front door.

He was greeted by the sight of a young boy, no older than 15, who stood on the porch holding an envelope in his shaking hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Haymitch said, exasperated. "There's a damn mailbox next to my gate! Leave it there, boy!"

"Mr. Abernathy," the boy spoke. "Miss. Trinket specifically requested this be given directly to you. She says you very rarely check your mailbox."

So Effie had replied, Haymitch thought.

"Could have put it under my door," Haymitch grumbled, snatching the envelope and pressing a coin into the boy's hand. "For your trouble. Now get off my porch."

Haymitch had slammed the door again before the boy had even reached the front gate. He threw the letter down on the coffee table and headed to the liquor cabinet for his first drink of the day.

He'd like to say he'd cut down on the drinking since the Rebellion ended, but he'd be lying. In fact, it had increased. His nightmares about his Games were now mixed with disturbing images of the children dying in the City Circle the day the rebels dropped those parachutes. Alcohol was even more so his only distraction.

Haymitch forgot about the letter until three hours later when he returned from building a new larger enclosure for his geese. He'd bought two more, taking the flock up to six. He found them pretty simple to look after. They cleaned themselves. They kept themselves amused. They were free to roam his back garden during the day. All he needed to do was feed them, let them out in the morning then herd them back into their pen at night. That left plenty of time to drink himself into unconsciousness.

He took a shower before sitting down on the sofa, not bothering to change out of the shirt he'd been wearing since the day before. It was then when he spotted the sealed envelope on the coffee table, addressed to "Mr. H. Abernathy".

Unlike Effie, Haymitch wasnt hesitant in opening the letter. He'd waited two weeks for her repky.

Little did he know, Effie had written and rewritten her reply several times and pondered over whether to send it for many days.

It was almost 3 years to the day since he'd left her in 13. Himself and Plutarch had laid out plans to break the captured rebels from the Capitol Prison on the Saturday morning. Rebel soldiers from 13 began their assault on the prison at 5am while Haymitch watched from the control room of the hovercraft, deemed unfit to partake in any combat. By 7am, the prison was declared safe for the rebels to enter. While the rest of the soldiers split into teams to rescue Peeta, Annie and Johanna, Haymitch headed off with two soldiers in search of Effie. He had no idea what pulled him towards her rescue. He perhaps felt he owed her for all the times she'd cared for him when his drinking got the better of him.

He had to resist the urge to vomit when he found her. She lay on her back on the floor of her cell, barely breathing. Through her thin nightgown, Haymitch could see her ribs jutting painfully outwards. Her arms, legs and back were bloodied with various cuts and wounds. Her hair was matted and her right foot was twisted at an unsightly ankle. Haymitch wasted no time in gathering her in his arms and carrying her to the waiting hovercraft, repeatedly telling her she was safe. As soon as they boarded, she was sedated.

Haymitch stayed by her side day and night for the first week of her stay in the hospital of 13. She was sedated, so he couldnt chat to her or insult her like he normally would. On the Thursday, they began to reduce her sedative drugs. On the Friday, the last night Haymitch saw her, Effie spoke in her sleep. She uttered Haymitch's name. For some reason, Haymitch had bolted and never returned. He had never, to this day, known why. And he had never forgiven himself or had the guts to talk to her. Until two weeks ago when he sent that letter. Yet here he was, holding her reply.

He slid his thumb under the flap of the envelope, extracted the paper then began to read her neat pink penmanship.

"Dear Haymitch,

I was astounded to receive your letter. It's been quite a long time since we communicated, so naturally I was taken aback.

I'm very pleased to hear you're raising geese. I hope you're dividing your time between your geese and the Mellarks rather than just drinking. How is your drinking, might I ask?

I'm doing rather well. I've been working with children injured in the war for the past year. Rehabilitation and suchlike. It's a very worthwhile career path, I believe. Remember all those times you told me I didnt care about our Tributes? Well, this is me, proving you wrong.

Hoping you are well,

Euphemia"

Euphemia? Haymitch pondered over when he'd ever referred or been required to call her Euphemia over the 7 years they worked together. He'd only ever heard it when she introduced herself to sponsors. To people she wasnt familiar with. He concluded his relationship with Effie was no longer the almost friendship they shared before the rebellion. he would accept the formality for now.

Haymitch picked up his pen and scrawled his reply.

* * *

**I hope that chapter came out okay! I had the entire thing typed in a writing app on my phine, yet it deleted the enfire thing when I tried to copy it...so i had to rewrite it out here on my phone...sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Feel free to leave a review, I love reading them :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Positively ruined

**Chapter 3 is here!**

* * *

"Dear 'Euphemia',  
What's with the formality? Never mind, I understand. I'm pretty sure you resent me because I left you. I'd tell you the truth, but it's difficult to write down. I'd call you but I ripped that damn phone out of my wall 5 years ago. Besides, I dont know your number. I dont even know whether you want to talk to me. But, if you want me to fix that phone, let me know.  
I'm glad you're doing something other than running around annoying innocent victors. And I know you care about those kids. Any time I told you you didnt care, I was just doing it to piss you off. That's my job, right? Or was.  
How was your recovery? I'm sorry I never asked, I really am.  
- H"

Effie considered Haymitch's proposal of fixing the phone very carefully. She hadn't heard his voice since the day he took her from her cell in the Capitol prison, when he repeatedly told her she was going to be okay and that she was safe now. As soon as she was lifted onto the hovercraft, the sedative drugs pulled her under and she remained that way for a week. When she woke, Haymitch was no where to be found.  
She didn't know where he'd gone after they arrived in 13. She concluded he'd probably retreated to his room with his precious liquor and rode out the remainder of the rebellion in a drunken stupor. She pretended that she didnt care when, in actuality, she might have cared a little.  
This time around, it was easier for her to reply to his letter.

"Haymitch,  
I haven't seen nor heard from you in almost 3 years, hence the formality. I figured we should start over.  
And I dont resent you. It would be improper to do such a thing. When I woke in that hospital, Mr. Heavensbee informed me it'd been you who'd planned my rescue and carried out the task. Then you left me in that hospital. I still dont understand. Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me as to what your reasons were in leaving? Perhaps we were not the greatest of friends, but because you were the one to rescue me, why did you not see me through my stay in hospital? It was highly improper of you to leave like that.  
I hope one day we can discuss this properly,  
Euphemia"

Effie folded the paper and slipped it into the envelope addressed to Haymitch. She pushed the envelope behind the clock on her mantlepiece, intending to post it the next morning on her way to work.

The clock had just struck 10pm. Effie was settled in bed reading the latest issue of Capitol Couture when the phone on her dresser began to ring.  
"Who in Panem..?" She muttered, throwing back the cover and walking across the room to grab the reciever.  
"Hello?" She said to the unknown caller.  
"Effie?" A female voice she recognised replied.  
"Katniss, dear!" She said, settling back onto her bed. "Its 10pm! Is everything okay?"  
"Absolutely. I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour. Only there's someone who wants to talk to you and he wouldnt go home until we let him use our phone."  
Effie's heart rate pickedup a little.  
"Who?" She enquired.  
"Hey, princess," a gruff voice replaced Katniss.  
"Haymitch?" She said into the reciever.  
"The one and only. Forgot I had neighbours. Thought I'd call."  
"Oh. Well...um...how are you?"  
"Pretty alright. Yourself?"  
"Wonderful," Effie smiled. "Simply wonderful."  
"What, hearing my voice after all these years made you happy?" Effie could tell by his tone that he was doing that arrogant smirk she'd grown so accustomed to.  
"Dont be stupid," she retorted. "It's positively ruined my evening."  
"Manners, Trinket. So why are you feeling 'wonderful'?"  
"Oh, well I just found the absolute mose adorable pair of shoes in Panem and-"  
"Three years on and you haven't changed one bit, princess,"  
"Neither have you. I've informed you numerous times that it's highly rude to interrupt someone-"  
"I'm gonna interrupt you again to tell you that I neither remember nor care."  
Effie narrowed her eyes then remembered he couldn't see the reprimanding look she was giving him.  
"So," Haymitch continued. "I'm gonna be in the Capitol in a couple days."  
"What on earth for?" Effie asked, beginning to feel slightly apprehensive.  
"Paylor wants interviews with all the main forerunners from the rebellion. Three year anniversary and what not. Surprised you haven't been asked."  
Oh, she'd been asked. She was still processing the decision. She didn't want to retell her experiences, yet she felt she owed it to all those who'd lost their lives.  
"What makes you think I haven't been asked?" Effie pressed on.  
"Dunno. You're not exactly the most desirable person to talk to."  
"I'm going to hang up on you now."  
"Havent quite grasped the concept, have you, princess? You dont tell someone you're going to hang up. You just do it."

xXx

Despite her threats, Effie didn't hang up. Infact, she still found herself clutching the phone to her ear shortly after midnight. Even though the man annoyed her to no end, she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy hearing his voice after all these years. Loathe as she was to admit it, she longed to not just hear his voice but to see his face again.  
"If you need somewhere to stay," Effie said cautiously. "You know, when you're in the Capitol, I would be more than happy to allow you to use my spare room."  
"You been drinking, princess?"  
"No," she continued. "We need to talk. And I'm unwilling to trail to a hotel while you're here. So think about it."  
"I'll probably take you up on that offer. Your Capitol hotels are pretty damn expensive."  
"Oh, staying with me wont come without a price."  
"And what's that?"  
"You will not be drinking within my house."  
"Serious, Eff?"  
"Effie," she corrected. "And yes, I'm very serious. Now, of course, I cannot control what you do outside of my house, but if I deem you too inebriated, you shall have to find alternative accommodation until you're sober."  
"I can tell already I'm going to enjoy our little reunion."

* * *

**Chapter 4 is gonna see Haymitch and Effie being reunited for tge 3 year anniversary of the end of the war :) yaaay!**

**Please let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4- The Reunion

**Sorry for the delay in updating! I realise it's been a whole month and I feel bad! I've been at work and university so I haven't really had time! But here's chapter 4...let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Can I get you anything to drink, sir?"

A train attendant stood unnervingly close to the half-asleep Haymitch, who sat slumped in his chair, resting his forehead on the window. He waved the offer of a beverage away with a fluid hand gesture and returned his focus to the passing landscape of District 4.

"No problem," the attendant spoke in a strange mixed accent. Was it Capitol and District 6 maybe? Haymitch couldn't tell. "Should you need anything, I am but a call away."

Haymitch nodded without turning towards the attendant, who moved on to the next booth on the train.

How many more districts must they pass through before they reached the Capitol? He hadn't made the journey from 12 in 18 months and he hadn't kept track of the number they'd already passed. His lack of sleep, coupled with his attempt to remain 24hours sober, had made his head feel woozy. He'd boarded the train from 12 at 6am and he was due to arrive in the Capitol at 8pm. He flicked his jacket sleeve so he could see his watch. 4:45pm. Just over 3 hours until he saw her again.

Effie Trinket.

He pondered on what she would look like. Surely she'd look older. What age would she be by now? 33? 34? He remembered she was 12 years younger than he was. He'd very recently turned 45. He did the maths and realised his initial guess of 33 was correct.

Was she still so Capitol, he was forced to squint when he looked at her? Maybe after everything they'd done to her, she'd cast off her former look. He tried to picture what she'd look like under all that makeup. He'd maybe seen her without it at some point during their 6 years working together, but he was too often drunk so he probably wouldn't remember. He'd seen her without it when he'd rescued her, but her face had been so swollen and bruised it was impossible to tell what she truly looked like. He'd often jibed at her about it, saying the only reason she wore so much makeup was to disguise the fact that she was probably horrifyingly ugly underneath. She learned to ignore his comments after a while, merely narrowing her eyes at him and leaving his presence. But maybe he had been wrong. He tried to ascertain whether he was allowed to think she was pretty.

_No, _he told himself silently, _no I am not._

Haymitch awoke to the sensation of inertia as the train pulled to a stop. He rubbed his eyes, pushed himself upright in his seat and glanced out the window. The station was too bright to belong to any of the Districts. He'd arrived in the Capitol.

He scanned the platform with his eyes, looking for Effie. He could see a short figure stood beside the grand staircase to the right of the platform. It was her.

xXx

Effie rested one hand on the banister of the staircase while the other fidgeted with a loose curl in her hair. Haymitch's train was due in at 8pm. Effie arrived, as always, with at least an hour to spare. She'd settled into the train station café for a glass of iced tea upon arrival, before moving over to the staircase to wait at 7:45pm. She'd spoken to Haymitch the night before and they both decided the staircase would be the best place to meet as it was the station's most prominent feature.

Her heart picked up slightly when the train pulled into the station. She has no idea what to say to him when she saw him. She had it all planned out in her head, but it disappeared as soon as she heard the brakes of the train.

She watched as he clambered down onto the platform. Somehow, he looked different. He was thin. Very thin. He wasn't staggering as he walked. And his hair was starting to go grey.

Haymitch gave a lopsided smile the second he saw her and made his was through the crowd towards her.

As soon as he reached her, he was taken aback when she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"What the-" he muttered, awkwardly patting her back before she pulled away.

"It's good to see you, Haymitch," she smiled, before turning on her heel and leading the way out of the station.

Haymitch followed, watching the back of Effie's hair move as she walked in front of him. He recalled it being cut very short after her rescue because it was matted beyond recognition. Evidently, Effie had become very attached to her hair and hadn't cut it again since she left hospital. Her blonde curls now reached beyond her waist.

Effie had stopped wearing wigs since the last time Haymitch saw her. If it hadn't been for her outrageous dress and high heels combination, he may not have recognised her. Her makeup was a lot softer too. He silently reminded himself what he'd decided on the train. He was not allowed to think she looked pretty. This was Effie Trinket, after all.

"You're okay in cars, aren't you?" Effie's Capitol accent broke Haymitch's train of thought.

"Huh?" Haymitch said, suddenly aware she was speaking to him.

"I said are you okay in cars?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He grumbled.

"I…just asked out of common courtesy," Effie replied, unlocking the door of a small fuschia car and sliding into the driver's seat.

Haymitch climbed into the passenger side and settled into the seat.

"Didn't know you could drive, Trinket," Haymitch glanced over at her and watched as she pulled on her seatbelt.

"Of course," she said, struggling to push the end of the seatbelt into the socket. "Why, it's considered unheard of for a Capitol lady to be unable to drive a motor vehicle.

Haymitch made a sound of assent and turned his attention to the glove compartment in front of him. Inside, he found all manner of things, including a glittering notepad.

He pulled it out and flipped through it.

"Eff?" He said, pausing on a particular page.

"Hmm…HAYMITCH!" Effie cried, almost hitting the kerb as she steered the car out into the road. "Put that back!"

"It's only your schedule, Trinket, don't yell at me."

"It's impolite!"

"Why, will I find something incriminating in here? Wait, who's Jovan?"

Haymitch smirked to himself as he watched the blush creep over Effie's cheeks.

"He's…um…" Effie stuttered.

"Don't tell me," Haymitch smiled. "Boyfriend?"

"Nothing of the sort!"

"Husband, then?" Haymitch noticed the absence of any ring on her finger.

"Actually, he's…" Effie lowered her head slightly. "He's my therapist."

"You spend years driving everyone else mad and now you've finally gone mad yourself, huh?"

"After three years, you still find your ways to get on my last nerve."

"That's my job," Haymitch threw the schedule back into the glove compartment and closed the hatch.

"So," he continued. "No boyfriend, then?"

Haymitch had no idea why he was asking this. It wasn't something he particularly cared about. In actual fact, he himself had found himself paying particular attention to a woman in District 12 for the last 3 months. It was nothing serious, but it felt good just to know someone was there.

"No," Effie replied. "Nothing."

"Hmm."

"What're you asking that for?"

"Nothing. Just thought it'd be awkward me staying in your house if you had some guy wandering around."

"How does Hazelle feel about you staying with me?"

Haymitch's eyes widened in surprise at Effie's question.

"Huh?"

"Katniss told me." Effie smiled, however Haymitch thought it looked forced. "Hazelle Hawthorne. The woman who cleaned your house before the rebellion, yes?"

"Yeah," Haymitch mumbled.

"So what did she say?"

"She doesn't know…"

"Haymitch, that's very impolite of you to not inform her of your absence!"

"Jeez, Trinket, it's nothing serious!" Haymitch was suddenly on the defensive. "I'm not married to the woman. We're just…"

"I won't pry," Effie smirked, taking a left turn and pulling up beside an apartment block.

Haymitch stepped out the car into the bright sunlight and squinted up at the building before him. Yes, he remembered being here once or twice. He thought of the time when Effie had just been rescued and he'd rushed to her apartment to grab some of Effie's possessions for when she woke up. She hadn't known it was him, of course…

Effie typed a 5-digit code into a panel and the door to the building clicked open. Haymitch pulled the door open and stepped back to let Effie in.

"I see my years of teaching you manners has paid off," Effie said, stepping through the door.

"Nah," Haymitch retorted. "Only letting you in first because I don't know where the hell I'm going."

He watched as Effie turned her face towards him and narrowed her eyes, a look that had often graced her face during their time working together. Haymitch smirked, causing her to sigh in exasperation before she stepped into the elevator.

As they stood side by side travelling to the fifteenth floor, Haymitch glanced towards her. She seemed contented, humming slightly as she watched the numbers on the dial going up as they passed each floor.

He took the opportunity to take his first proper look at her for 3 years and immediately wished he hadn't. Peeking out from the neckline of her dress was a scar, running over her collarbone. He could also see another one on her neck where her hair had been swept over one shoulder.

He knew she'd been tortured in the Capitol. He'd seen the marks the day he broke her out of prison. But he didn't know they would scar this bad.

His stomach knotted uncomfortably as he realised this was all his fault. If he'd been more persistent and forceful with her, she would have been safe in Thirteen with him while the rebellion played out across Panem. But he'd grown frustrated with her adamant attitude that nothing would happen to her and he'd allowed her to go home to her apartment in the Capitol. That's where they found her.

His thoughts were brought back to the present moment by the 'ding' of the elevator.

Effie stepped out first and clattered in her high heels towards the white front door of her apartment. She unlocked it and walked inside, gesturing for Haymitch to follow.

"Have you eaten?" Effie said, depositing her bag on the hall table and closing the door behind Haymitch.

"Yeah," Haymitch lied. His discovery of Effie's scars had evaporated his appetite.

"Right," she eyed him suspiciously. "Well, I can show you to your room. You're across the hall from my room, so please be quiet while you're in there. I rather need my beauty sleep."

Haymitch would ordinarily have made some remark about the fact beauty sleep was something she most definitely needed, but he felt out of sorts since the short trip in the elevator.

"Sure," he replied and followed her down the hall.

Effie pushed open the door to where Haymitch would be staying.

"I trust this is okay for you?" She enquired.

"Absolutely," Haymitch smiled, dumping his duffel bag on the chair by the window. "Guess I'd better sleep, then."

"Yes, I bet you're tired,"

Effie surprised even herself by reaching up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before bidding him goodnight and leaving the room.

Haymitch changed into pyjamas. He sought out his knife from his bag. Even now there were no more Games, his nightmares were still bad as ever. He crawled into bed clutching the handle and waited for sleep to come.

Half an hour later, he was still waiting. Effie had retreated to her bedroom not long after him and he'd heard her quietly creep past his door incase she woke him up. But he couldn't sleep. And that's when he heard it.

Effie's scream from across the hall.

* * *

**Why was Effie screaming? Is the idea of Haymitch Abernathy being in her apartment too much? Hehehe...I'll try and update in the next couple of days, please leave a review!**

**Also...the bit about Hazelle and Haymitch...I dunno. They must be pretty similar age. I kinda like them together. NEW OTP? Hayzelle or Hazmitch? Hmm.**

**Erin x**


	5. Chapter 5- The Nightmare

Chapter 5

Haymitch propped himself up on his elbows and listened. Yes, she was definitely screaming. He hadn't been half asleep. He slowly edged his way out of bed and set his knife down on the side table.

In silence he wasn't aware he was capable of, he crept towards Effie's door, pausing to listen for a moment. He could still hear her voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but she sounded distressed. He gently pushed open the door, his eyes searching the darkness until he found her.

She lay in the centre of her bed. It seemed she'd kicked the sheets off, as they were bundled on the floor beside the bed. The muscles in her arms and legs were tensed and her face held a frightened expression. He edged over to her, kneeling beside the bed and cautiously reaching out a hand to rest on one of hers.

He knew what she was going through. Had experienced it every night for the past 29 years. She was in the clutches of a nightmare.

He brought his hand up to gently stroke her arm, watching her face intently. Nightmares were something he wouldn't even wish on his worst enemy. It pained him to see her in this way.

He wondered what her nightmares entailed. His, of course, featured his time as a Tribute as a main theme. Particularly the death of his ally, Maysilee Donner. If he thought about it, he could still feel the grip of her hand on his as she clung to life. The very public deaths of his mother, brother and girl frequented in his dreams too. He shook his head and turned his thoughts back to Effie.

Eventually, she seemed to escape from the dream. Her muscles relaxed, her breathing slowed and she ceased to mutter or cry. Haymitch removed his hand from her arm and stood up. His knees ached from kneeling on the floor for so long. He stooped to pick up the sheet from the floor and then draped it over her. It was pretty cold in her room and he didn't want her getting sick. He stood by for a moment, watching her sleep, then retreated from the room.

xXx

Haymitch woke to the sound of clattering in the kitchen down the hall. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at his watch to see it was a little after 9am.

_Early,_ he thought to himself. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been awake naturally before at least 12 noon. He was normally just heading to bed at this time. He wasn't one for sleeping at night. The darkest hours were the times when his nightmares plagued him the most.

There was a light tap at the door. Haymitch pulled a shirt on and called out for Effie to come it.

She stepped through the door, wringing her hands awkwardly.

"Morning," Haymitch said, a little more brightly than usual.

Effie smiled, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

Haymitch already knew the answer. He'd heard her wandering around the apartment into the small hours of the morning.

"Mm," Effie muttered, her eyes momentarily shifting to the floor then back up to look at Haymitch. "Did you want tea or coffee or anything?"

"Coffee's fine," Haymitch said, trying hard to disguise the yawn threatening to make an appearance.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Effie said. "I'll leave you to get ready."

Effie left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

xXx

Effie had lied when Haymitch asked if she'd slept okay. She never slept properly nowadays. The most painful and terrifying memories seemed to make themselves known the second she closed her eyes. Harsh words, the multiple beatings she'd received in an attempt by the guards to coax information out of her. She never relented once. She knew she needed to protect Katniss and Peeta. And Haymitch too. Not that she had a great deal of information she could give. She knew they'd all gone to District 13 but that was all she'd caught as Haymitch quickly recounted the plans as the Arena exploded. Right before she was dragged away by Peacekeepers. Why they hadn't caught Haymitch, she'd never understand. He'd only been a few metres ahead of her in the corridor. He'd been lucky. Effie, on the other hand…

She cursed as she splashed hot water on her hand as she poured coffee into two cups on her kitchen counter. After quickly glancing around to ensure Haymitch hadn't been present during her expletive outburst, she set the kettle down on the worktop and headed to the sink. She ran the cold tap over her hand until the pain from the small burn subsided. After drying her hand, she returned to pouring coffee for herself and Haymitch, who appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey," his voice took Effie by surprise, almost causing her to burn her hands again.

Effie abruptly set the kettle down and carried the two mugs over to the kitchen table.

"I made you coffee," she smiled, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Thanks," Haymitch said, sitting opposite her and taking a sip from his mug. He tried his best to disguise the grimace trying to appear on his face. He hadn't drank his coffee without liquor since…well, he couldn't remember.

"So," he said, swallowing and setting his mug back on the table. "Plan for the day?"

"I don't know."

"Really, Trinket? Thought you'd have had this trip planned out right from the end of the war."

Effie narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't schedule any more, if that's what you're implying."

"Never thought I'd see the day," Haymitch smiled, taking another gulp of coffee.

"Yes, well," Effie glanced down at her coffee mug. "I don't have an awful lot to schedule for these days. Aside from my small job and my therapist appointments, that's it."

Haymitch nodded but didn't say any more.

"How about a shopping trip?" Effie said suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Haymitch sputtered his coffee on the table in front of him, "Excuse me?!"

"I presume you're aware of the party in President Paylor's mansion at the end of this week?"

"Yeah…don't see why that warrants a shopping trip."

"If you're the same Haymitch Abernathy I worked with for 7 years, I would put good money on the fact you haven't brought any evening wear with you."

"Nah. Figured this would suffice," Haymitch said, gesturing to the navy shirt and black pants he was currently wearing.

Effie shook her head, her blonde curls shifting from her shoulders. Haymitch could see the scar on her collarbone again…

"Haymitch, you must look presentable. Plutarch will be broadcasting the whole thing across Panem! You practically led this rebellion, you need to look acceptable."

"Can you just go? Dunno if I'm ready to deal with all the colours and crowds yet."

"No you must accompany me. Why, how would I know what suits you or what tailoring works or the colours? I've very rarely seen you dressed formally, so I need you there to try things on."

Haymitch rolled his eyes, earning an exasperated sigh from Effie.

"Fine. Let's go."

xXx

"We should check in Capitol Couture first, then there's a men's boutique just down the road from there…" Effie's voice trailed off as Haymitch occupied himself with his own thoughts.

His mind had kept his main intention of his trip hidden until now. He needed to explain to Effie why he'd left her so suddenly 3 years ago, but he was unsure whether he could even answer the question himself. He had a dozen possible answers, but none of them seemed right. He also needed to work out how to bring the subject up with her. He didn't want it to be hanging over them the entire trip. He wanted to explain and he knew she wanted answers.

In his mind, he pooled all his theories for his own leaving together, searching for the one that seemed the most fitting. However, a number of his reasons merged together to form one conclusion.

He'd been scared.


End file.
